The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a flexible display such as a flexible liquid crystal display which enables a high display quality even when a stress from the outside is applied to the flexible display. The present invention, in particular, relates to a packaging structure of a flexible display such as a flexible liquid crystal display in an electronic apparatus.
The cell thickness of the flexible liquid crystal display may be changed according to a stress from the outside, so that the display of the flexible liquid crystal display may become unstable and the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the flexible liquid crystal display may be inverted. As a result, the display quality of the flexible liquid crystal display may be remarkably reduced. The provide the good display quality, the thickness of the electronic apparatus is limited.
Accordingly, it is desired that a novel electronic apparatus be provided to enable a high display quality of a flexible display such as a flexible liquid crystal display even when a stress from the outside is applied to the flexible display.